


From the Ground Up

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2016: Let Them Rest [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Parents, Happy, Jesse and Hanzo are Dads, M/M, McHanzo Week, They Love Their Baby, and each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: Hanzo can't remember the last time he had ever felt so at peace with himself in his whole life before he met Jesse McCree and started a family. And he didn't want to so long as he was alive and well with the new route of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are making me so happy- My first contribution to McHanzo week completely blew my other works out of the water in popularity within one day! I love all of you so much, you have no idea how appreciative I am of you guys reading my work and enjoying it! But anyways, this is the Day Two Prompt: 'Domestic Life' for McHanzo Week! Please enjoy, and thank you again for the support!

It was exhilarating in the moment they had taken their vows, and Hanzo had never felt more alive in all of his life when Jesse had them settled down, in a nice little house in the countryside. It was commissioned from pure love; it was obvious from the little scratch marks littering every wall and weathered floors that creaked with the footsteps of hundreds before them. Hanzo would have thought they settled themselves down in a modern apartment once upon a time, but this was a dream he never wanted to end. 

The golden band on his ring finger glistened in the generous sunlight pouring through the kitchen window, and the clouds on the horizon forebode a storm that would call for him and Jesse to cuddle on the couch while their daughter snuggled with them. Flecks of grey fell in front of his face, and Hanzo pushed them back with a small huff as he worked on some papers situated in front of him. Jesse would be home soon with their soon to be birthday girl... It was a hassle to get her gifts ready for her, even if he knew she would be humble just like her papa about receiving so many gifts. But Hanzo wanted to spoil her, damn it! She deserved it! 

 An internal banter about his own child. It was surreal, almost, how he went from a man destined to death to a husband and a father within a few short years. Jesse had truly made him a happy man after he spoke one word to him.

  Speaking of Jesse, the front door opened and their small dog rushed to the door in a frenzy. The older man wasn't all about dogs, but their dog was loyal and well enough for Hanzo to tolerate it. And by tolerate it, he meant spoil it as much as he did his daughter and husband. Jesse did the exact same, so Hanzo had nothing to be guilty about was his argument. A smile threatened to reach his ears as he placed the well used pen down on the table to stand and greet his family. 

 He would spoil them for all eternity if it meant he could see their smiling faces every day. 

 "Welcome home, Jesse," he greeted affectionately, seeing his tall husband walk into the kitchen with a wide grin before enveloping him in a large hug. "Aw, sweet pea, did'ya miss me?"

 "Not one bit."

 Hanzo bit back a laugh as Jesse immediately pulled back from him, a pout on his face and fake hurt in his eyes as he turned his attention to the giggling girl hiding behind Jesse's legs. The sneaky little one... "However," he announced, making direct eye contact with the almond eyed girl as she squealed and gripped Jesse's serape in an attempt to conceal herself from her papa. "I did miss a certain young lady." 

 With that, Hanzo captured the laughing girl into his arms and gave her a hug that put Jesse to shame almost immediately. "Louise, my sweet little girl, how was your day?" he chuckled, trying to hold the excited girl as she wiggled around before she pulled back and gave her father a blinding grin. Just like her papa in so many ways. "Good!" she declared happily, and Hanzo pretended not to notice how Jesse was fawning over how Hanzo was with their baby as he raised his brows in approval. 

 "Did you do anything interesting today?"

 "Yeah! We were all working on this big project together..." Louise started, babbling excitedly about how her day went while Hanzo looked to Jesse and smiled softly. They both knew once Louise started, she wouldn't stop for a little while, and they didn't mind listening to her stories one bit. So with that, they set forth to the living room, where they would sit down and listen to Louise while they monitored her homework progress for the afternoon.

  
 Into the late evening, Jesse and Hanzo had tucked their little girl in for bed once she fell asleep after finishing her homework and eating her dinner. She expended her energy so quickly for a child, and it amused Hanzo to make the comparisons he found between Jesse and Louise. 

 "She's so talkative," he idly stated, allowing Jesse to comb his large fingers through his now let down hair as they watched movies together. It was a nightly tradition for them to come downstairs after Louise was asleep to try to catch their own sleep as well through watching the TV for God knows how long. From old Westerns to uncomfortable Romance, they watched anything and everything they could find until they eventually couldn't hold their eyes open and went to bed for some shut eye. Jesse hummed in agreement to his previous statement, and Hanzo nearly blushed when he felt a soft kiss to his temple. 

 Returning the kiss just so Jesse didn't feel ignored morphed into a soft kiss, which turned into lighter pecks before Hanzo stared into his husband's eyes with a mischievous glint. "She gets it from you, you know. You two are so very alike. I feel sad that my own child doesn't really share anything in common with me." Jesse raised a brow at him and grinned leisurely. "Baby, she's got dragons of her own, y'know. And 'sides, she looks just like you," he drawled lovingly, stealing another kiss from Hanzo before sparing a glance over his shoulder and grinning. "Storm's almost here... Wanna turn off the TV for tonight, darlin'? I know it ain't good to have these things on with lightnin' around." 

 Fumbling for the remote for a short second, a victorious sound hummed in his throat as Hanzo turned off the TV per Jesse's request and returned to staring deeply into his eyes. Eternities could pass and Hanzo wouldn't even know it if he hadn't heard the methodic roll of thunder in the distance. Jesse seemed just as lost as he was, and may have come in for a longer kiss if he hadn't stood up and offered a hand to Hanzo. "I ain't tired yet, honeybee... Let's dance together. I haven't done that since our wedding." 

 A gentle nod of his head and Hanzo gently rested his palm against Jesse's, feeling the sheer power they both still held despite settling down for a long while pull him up and settle him against the other's chest comfortably. His other hand went to Jesse's shoulder in a comfortable grip as a metal arm gently grasped his waist. Louise wasn't afraid of storms, and the dog slept with her when he was scared, so they were all alone as they slowly rocked back and forth together. 

 Eventually, Jesse started humming a song, one that sounded very unfamiliar to Hanzo. Usually his songs were about 'honkytonk garbage' as he dubbed it, but this one sounded gentler, kinder... And then Jesse's honey sweet voice floated to his ears in a soft song that Hanzo strained to hear over the ever growing sound of thunder. 

 "More than a memory, more than saying I do, kiss you goodnight's and I love you's..."

 Warmth blossomed all throughout his body, and Hanzo hid his welling tears of happiness in Jesse's shirt as his chest rumbled with the song. 

 "Our beautiful baby looks just like you," he crooned softly into Hanzo's ear, and Hanzo squeezed him tighter. Jesse only smiled. 

 "And we'll build this love from the ground up... Now 'til forever..." 

 If Jesse could feel the wetness on his shirt, Hanzo could mend his wounded pride back together later for showing weakness. But for now, he couldn't stop crying out of pure joy, and his shoulders didn't tremble with concealed sobs as he simply continued to listen to his husband's beautiful voice. He never would've imagined someone would love him more than the whole damn world and then some like Jesse McCree-Shimada did. 

 It was unreal to him. 

 "Someday we'll wake up, with thousands of pictures... Sixty-five years in this little house... I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built, I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still."

 By the end of the song, Hanzo was trembling in Jesse's arms, and Jesse tilted his chin up only for Hanzo to realize that the sap was crying too. A scoff left his lips, and a meaningful thumb brushed away the stray tears on his handsome face as Hanzo touched the tips of their noses gently. "You old romantic heart..." he teased, his voice holding no venom as Jesse grinned. "I love you too, Hanzo. I love you more than you could ever know."

 A roll of his eyes and a peaceful kiss shut his cowboy up instantly, long enough to hear the first patters of rain against their windows. 

 Besides, he already knew how much Jesse loved him. Just as Jesse knew how much he loved him in return, and how much they both loved their little family that they made. Hanzo thought it would never happen. But here he was, being kissed by the love of his life while his daughter slept upstairs and a thunderstorm gently roared through the countryside. If he could ever describe being happy... He would say to look at the foundation of his and Jesse's quaint little house.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this story is called 'From the Ground Up' by Dan + Shay. I know, it's so original that I used the name of the song for my story and it was a country song for McCree's sake but I feel as if it captures domestic life perfectly for these two. Head over to this link (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3n_hsn8L3k) if you'd like to take a listen or if you just want to imagine the gay uncles dancing to it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
